


Attention, Please!

by vvmpireking



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bottom!Peter, Choking Kink, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, dirty talking, it's basically just smut, needy!Peter, porn without a plot, thigh highs, top!wade, whiny peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvmpireking/pseuds/vvmpireking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is desperate for Wade's attention. Wade doesn't seem to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this fic are 18+ and everything that happens is 100% consensual.

“But Wade!”

Peter Parker scowled when his boyfriend shushed him. Wade had been gone all day on one of his so-called “business trips”, and right as he got home, he was already on the phone with one of his clients! It wasn’t fair. He stayed on the floor across from the couch Wade was sitting on, impatiently picking at the hem of his black thigh high socks. That’s all he was wearing, besides a sweater of Wade’s that nearly drowned him and a pair of black lace panties. Wade hadn’t even said anything about that either. 

“I already told you, pay me tomorrow or the job is off.” Deadpool’s rough voice was slightly muffled from under his mask. He was definitely irritated, Peter could guess that much. But hey, Peter was irritated too. He hadn’t got any of the attention he’d been waiting for all day. The younger male got onto his hands and knees and began to crawl towards the merc. Even once he was sitting at the foot of the couch, near Wade’s feet, he still got nothing. 

“Wade.” Peter whined, closing his eyes and nudging the man’s thigh with his cheek. A gloved hand reached down to pat the pouting boy’s head. Alright, at least he was getting somewhere. Peter opened his eyes again and looked up at the man. Wade wasn’t even looking at him. So much for that. He let out a small huff and raised himself up until he was straddling the man’s lap. Peter had one leg on each side of Wade’s waist, in a bit of an awkward position since the man’s guns were still holstered. He sighed and spread his legs even more. There, that was better. Wade was still blabbing on the phone about money, but Peter did get a couple wary glances from the man. Peter just smiled innocently and ran his hands down Deadpool’s chest, feeling the rough material of his suit. His eyes followed his fingers as they went lower, stopping just at the man’s belt. Then he decided against it, and slid his hands back up until they were gripping at Wade’s shoulders. 

“Ten thousand or nothing.” Wade growled into the phone. Peter tested the waters by very slowly and softly grinding down onto Wade’s thigh. The man didn’t seem to react. “Do you want this done or not?” The merc said a little louder, his hand tightening around the phone. The boy bit his lip and tried again, still grinding slowly, but a little harder this time. Wade hissed. Whoever was on the other side of the phone must have said something that Wade liked, because he relaxed into the back of the couch. “Good, good.”

Peter’s hands gripped tighter onto Wade’s shoulders as he continued to grind down onto the man’s thigh. One of Deadpool’s arms wrapped around Peter’s slim waist, pulling him closer with a growl. The boy knew that growl was for him, not whoever Wade was talking to. He smirked and nuzzled his face into the man’s neck, still riding his thigh. 

“Oh, Wade…” The younger male moaned, then bit at the fabric that concealed Wade’s neck. The man’s arm tightened around him. Peter grinned even wider at that. “I wanna play…” He moved a hand down to palm at the rising bulge that pressed hotly against Peter’s leg. 

Deadpool groaned softly, trying so hard to keep himself composed. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll just come in tomorrow and--” He was cut off when Peter squeezed at the very blatant tent in his pants. “Shit!” Wade hissed, shooting a dangerous look at the younger male. “I’ll get it tomorrow. Okay. Bye.”

Once Wade hung up and tossed his phone to the side, Peter knew he was fucked. 

“What was that, huh, Petey?” Both of Wade’s hands grabbed at Peter’s ass, roughly tugging him forward, causing the boy to gasp. “Teasing me while I was working? You know I don’t like that.”

Peter whimpered and desperately rocked his hips forward.

“Is my baby boy horny? Oh, poor thing.” The merc moved his hands away so he wasn’t touching Peter at all. “But you should have waited until daddy was done working.”

“B-but, Wade!” He panted out, still rolling his hips to get any friction he could. 

Wade saw how desperate Peter was, and it’d be so cruel to deny him of that. Besides, he wanted it too. “You have to work for it, sugar.”

In no time at all, Peter was on his knees in front of Wade, pulling the merc’s hardened cock from the restricting material. He locked eyes with Wade as he started from the base of his cock, slowly licking up his entire length until he reached the tip, then bobbed his head down, only able to take in half of Wade’s length. He gagged, moving up again to pull off his boyfriend’s cock with a gasp for air. 

“That’s my good boy.” Deadpool cooed, gently running his gloved fingers through the male’s messy brown hair. “Go deeper this time, sweetheart.” 

Peter wrapped his wet lips around Wade’s cock once more and bobbed his head downwards, but couldn’t get much farther down his length. 

Wade tilted his head and gripped tighter onto the boy’s hair. “Huh, maybe you need daddy’s help?” Before Peter could finish nodding, the merc had thrusted his hips upward into the male’s mouth, keeping the tight grip he had on Peter to keep him in place. “Oh, fuck! Baby boy, your mouth is so hot!” Peter moaned as a reply, then pulled back to gasp for air again. 

The younger male looked up at his boyfriend with hooded eyes and a red face, still panting. “P-please… I want you so bad…” 

The man smirked under his mask. “Yeah, baby? Stand up and show me how bad you want me.”

Peter’s face flushed darker as he stood, shakily lifting the end of his sweater to reveal his black lace panties, which didn’t hide the outline of his erection, nor how he was dripping with precum.   
“Oh, shit, baby boy.” Wade groaned and tugged Peter closer, running his hands down the boy’s hips, then over his thighs. “Fuck, this is all for me?”

“All for you.” Peter said softly, squirming in place to hide his trembling legs. 

“All for me.” The merc repeated, running a couple fingers over the delicate lace. “Get over here, I wanna see that ass up in the air, princess.”

Peter wet his lips and climbed up onto the couch Wade was sitting on, laying his head on the cushion as he lifted his ass up into the air. He felt so vulnerable this way, but he knew his boyfriend liked that.

“God, look at that.” Wade circled his hands around Peter’s plump ass, squeezing and groping contently. “You’ve got such a nice ass, you know that? Fuck, sweetheart. I just wanna wreck you.”

The younger male squirmed and tried to look back at Wade. “Oh god, please, Wade, just fuck me already.” He begged, trying to keep himself up even though his legs were shaking. 

Wade reached into the drawer near the couch, which conveniently had lube inside. He hid lube in all sorts of places, really. Living with Peter, it was kind of necessary to have it on hand at all times. He popped the cap open and poured a good amount onto his fingers, gloves and all still on. Peter lifted his ass a bit higher, wiggling it to get Wade’s attention. “I’m getting there, sweetheart. Be patient.” That response earned Wade a whine from Peter. He gently teased one of his dripping fingers around the male’s entrance, then slowly eased it inside. Peter moaned and impatiently pushed back against Wade’s finger. 

“What’d I say, princess? Don’t get too cocky.” The merc said strictly, thrusting one gloved finger in and out of his boyfriend, then slowly easing a second inside. “You like my fingers inside of you, don’t you, you little slut?”

Peter let out a muffled whine that almost sounded like a sob. “Y-yes Wade, I love your fingers!” 

“Good boy.” Wade curled his two fingers inside of the male and grunted. “God, look at you, dripping wet for me.” He slid his fingers in until they were knuckle-deep. “I know you love my fingers, but I know you love my cock even more.” 

He flipped the younger male onto his back, and Peter looked up at him with annoyance. Wade raised a brow. “What’s that look for?”

“You have your fingers inside of me before even kissing me.” He grumbled, reaching up to take off Wade’s mask. 

Wade hummed and lifted his mask up, then leaned down to softly kiss Peter’s lips. Peter huffed and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him closer, running his tongue across Wade’s rough lips. “Fuck me.”

He kissed the corner of Peter’s mouth, then across his jawline as he positioned himself at Peter’s entrance. Wade held the squirming boy down as he slowly eased his way inside Peter, his scarred lips traveling down the male’s neck. “Oh, baby boy, you’re so tight.” He moaned hotly over Peter’s soft, unmarked skin. 

“A-Ah! Fuck!” Peter arched his back when Wade thrusted into him, reaching to the side for something to grab on to, but there wasn’t anything. “W-Wade! Sh-Shit…” 

Wade moved back to take a good look at his boyfriend writhing underneath him, snapping his hips forward roughly with a loud growl. “Mmm, fuck…”

Peter whimpered out loudly and arched his back up again. “Yes, Wade! Harder!” He practically sobbed out his words, short gasps escaping his lips each time Wade thrusted into him. 

The man licked his lips and gently curled a gloved hand around Peter’s throat, not pressing hard enough to restrict his breathing. “What was that? My little slut wants to be fucked harder?”

The boy nodded with a whimper, his breath hitching when Wade’s hand wrapped around his throat. “Y-Yes.”

“Good boy.” He watched Peter to make sure it was okay before tightening the grip on his throat. “You like that, don’t you? Being choked like a little whore.” Wade thrusted hard, and Peter cried out.

“F-Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” He panted heavily and squeezed his eyes shut, bucking his hips up while trying to grab onto Wade’s shoulders as he came His nails dug into the material of Wade’s suit and his fingers squeezed harshly at the man’s shoulders. Peter always forgot about his super-strength at times like this. “Oh god, oh--”

Wade kept his hand around Peter’s throat as he leaned down to kiss him, mumbling over the boy’s lips. “Shit, baby boy. Now I’m gonna cum. In or out?” 

“Out,” Peter gasped in reply when Wade let go of him and quickly pulled out. He scrambled to sit up, licking his lips as he watched Wade above him. The man’s hand moved up and down over his own cock, and the noises he made got Peter all dizzy. “On my face, Wade.” Peter murmured, gasping softly and squeezing his eyes shut when he felt the warm liquid spatter across his face.

“Oh, princess. You look so good like that.” Wade said, watching Peter fondly as he licked around his own lips. The merc dragged his finger through the cum on Peter’s face, then held it up to his lips. Peter fluttered his eyes shut and took the finger in his mouth, tasting the sour and sucking at Wade’s gloved finger. “Such a good boy.” He slowly pulled his finger out once it was clean, then pulled Peter close. 

Peter was dizzy and trembling as he nuzzled close to Wade, lazily wrapping his arms around the man. “Sorry I’m a brat,” He said. 

“No you’re not.” Wade replied.

“No I’m not.” Peter repeated, his eyes closed contently. 

Wade kissed the top of Peter’s head and lifted him up. “Let’s get you into the shower, Pete. You’re filthy.”

The younger male made a noise in reply and kept his arms tight around Wade. 

Wade eventually got a sleepy Peter into the shower after struggling to get both of their clothes off. Peter leaned against Wade with his eyes closed as Wade gently washed the boy’s hair, humming a song he probably heard on the radio that morning. 

“Petey, look up at me.” Peter looked up at Wade with a pout. “Eyes closed, baby.” He added, then began to wash Peter’s face once he closed his eyes. “You look so pretty.”

“You’re prettier.” The younger male mumbled tiredly with furrowed brows as Wade finished up washing him. 

Wade shushed Peter and turned off the shower, then grabbed towels for both of them, draping the fluffiest one around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

It took a while for Wade to get Peter into their bedroom and into some clean clothes, but once they were both cuddling in bed, it was worth it. 

“I love you.” Peter said fondly, stroking Wade’s scarred cheeks as he lazily smiled up at him. 

Wade smiled back. “I love you too, brat.”


End file.
